


Deprivation

by gwiihan



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No.  You couldn’t. You couldn’t sleep; if you slept they would come back. They always come back." Mike has a problem with his newest case of insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from Homestuck and Metamorphosis so I decided to pop out a quickie featuring Muckles and Insomnia

 Your curtains were drawn, not that it mattered. It was the middle of the night. You let out a sigh, breathing in the smell of motor oil and metal-what your room always smelled of. You blinked; your eyes burned. _Maybe you should shut them for a while.  
_ **No.** You couldn’t. You couldn’t sleep; if you slept they would come back. _They always come back._  
          You never knew how it got this bad, it started out small. With little night mares here and there, you usually shrugged them off and went back to sleep, but lately that’s all it is now. Every time you dozed off…the screaming came back. You called them night terrors, you were pretty sure that was the common term for them anyhow. You didn’t tell anyone- anyone besides Chuck, he was your best friend after all. You guessed it got worse after that accident.

It was the first time you didn’t pay attention, The first time you hurt Chuck. That night Chuck turned up in your night terrors. He was screaming….in pain…all because of you.  
          You ended up hating sleep. You didn’t want to anymore, you did anything to keep yourself from it. You kept yourself busy with mindless tasks, but soon it wasn’t enough anymore.

It’s been exactly 14 days since your last decent nights sleep, and your body couldn’t take it anymore. The back of your eyes felt heavy as you let out a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling once more, limbs made of lead. Your bangs plastered to your forehead due to sweat. You haven’t undressed out of your leather yet. It kept you awake. You could barely move your arms and legs and your vision was becoming darker- and before you knew it, you slipped away.  
\--  
  
It was dark, and the only sound was the low roar of a dying motor. It sounded like Mutt’s. Then there was screaming, the undeniable scream of Chuck’s. You searched for him, but alas saw nothing. Then with a sudden flash of there he was, cut directly in the middle of his scrawny chest, You could see his bone. There were his ribs-and with every pulse of his heart blood seeped from the wound and trickled down his abdomen. The blood dripped from his lips as well, you couldn’t bear to look-but you couldn’t look away.  
          “ _miiikeeey_.” He spoke in a hiss, the blood dripping as he looked at you.  
  
You bolted upright and screamed-but you didn’t mean to, and as you feared. Chuck ran in, plopping on your bed side and pulling you into his embrace. No words spoken, he just grabbed you and buried your nose into his shoulder, softly rubbing the nape of your neck as he whispered a “shhh” in your ear, and soon it calmed you.  
  
          The next night was even worse, you gave up. Standing up you pulled your pajama pants over your boxers and walked out into the hall. Walking to the room that was across the hall from yours, and peering inside, as you suspected he was awake.  
          “Hey man.” You spoke, remaining your cool façade that Chuck had seen long past. Chuck turned and smiled at you, moving his bangs behind his ear. Before he could ask what you were there for you told him anyhow “Mind if I crash in here tonight?” He simply nodded. You waited for him to climb in bed before you followed, Chuck only had one pillow, but that’s okay. You didn’t mind sharing, you laid your forehead against his before letting out a brief sigh and falling into sleep.  
  
          And that night, there were only sweet dreams.     


End file.
